The present invention comprises a new Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Silt Salm09’.
‘Silt Salm09’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Silt Salm09’ has salmon-orange, double-type flowers, medium green foliage, and a well branching plant habit.
‘Silt Salm09’ originated from a pollination made in July 2005 in a controlled breeding program in Andijk, Netherlands. The parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘ID03-455-7’ with rose, single-type flowers. It was used as seed and pollen parent. In contrast to its parent, ‘Silt Salm09’ has a more orange hue of flower color, double-type flowers with more petals and somewhat deeper green foliage.
The seeds were sown in October 2005. ‘Silt Salm09’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2005 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Silt Salm09’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the spring of 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in the spring of 2006 in Andijk, Netherlands, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Silt Salm09’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Silt Salm09’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007 and in the European Union on Jul. 21, 2008. ‘Silt Salm09’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.